The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray
by jolly roger brat
Summary: After getting a new power, a friend of Sofia's sets off on a quest to get help when their castle is under attack and her family is put in danger. Along with her new ability, it's up to some new friends to help save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in Enchancia Castle was happy, especially the royal family. It had been six months ago today that James had decided that he wanted to sing in public again following the death of his mother three and a half years earlier. To celebrate, the family had had a special dinner, followed by a karaoke party. The celebration was only kept within the family, since nobody in the Tri-Kingdom Area needed to know that James had exiled himself from music. None of that mattered now; he was singing with his door open again, and was even singing in Royal Prep's choir along with being their piano player and technical support. (On the day James had unmasked himself, the Music Appreciation and choir teacher, Paul Blumberg, had told Roland and Miranda that James was one of his most talented students.)

The next day, the royal family of Orillia was arriving at the castle. It was a milestone for someone in their family as well. Ezekiel, the only prince in the family, had been told that his title was being suspended for six months following an attack on James when he had made his return to the stage under a disguise, and today, he was being reinstated as a prince. Ezekiel had counted the days until he could regain his royal title. On the day that his father told him that his suspension was over, Ezekiel had been thrilled. His father also said that the entire family was going to Enchancia for a few days to discuss some new business with King Roland.

"The royal family of Orillia," Baileywick announced when the coach landed.

King Robert, Queen Patricia, Princess Sandra, Princess Zoe, and the newly reinstated Prince Ezekiel stepped off the coach.

"It feels good to be a prince again," Ezekiel murmured to Robert and Patricia.

"And let's hope this experience taught you a lesson," Robert murmured back. Not only had he suspended Ezekiel's title for six months after Ezekiel had attacked James while he'd been performing in a disguise, but he had also taken part in a fight and not helped his sister Sandra when she had been put in danger. For the entire six months, Ezekiel had to work as a servant, and he couldn't be happier that he didn't have to do that anymore.

Baileywick motioned for two of the castle maids, Dorrie and Candice Cooper, who were daughters of the head maid Violet, to come forward when they approached the rooms where the Orillian royal family would be staying. "Princess Sandra, you know Candice Cosmarune-Cooper. She will help you unpack."

"It's good to see you again, Princess Sandra," Candice smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Candice," Sandra smiled back, but before she and Candice could shake hands, Ezekiel pushed her away.

"Get away from my sister, you freak!" he shouted. "I didn't know who you were at first, but now I recognize you as Maleficent's bitch!"

"Zeke, back off," Sandra said warningly, "Mister Baileywick said that Candice was helping _me!_ And she's one of my friends!"

"Sandra, thank you for standing up for me," Candice said softly, "But if your brother is uneasy around me, then perhaps I should do something else." She turned to Baileywick. "I'll be in the library shelving books if you need me, sir…with your permission?"

Baileywick nodded, and as Candice walked off, Sandra quickly pushed her things into her guest room. "May I go after her, sir?" she asked.

"Right this way," Baileywick started to lead Sandra away, but Robert cleared his throat.

"Before you go, sir, please inform our driver to get the carriage ready. And have Prince Ezekiel's luggage put aboard. He will be returning to Orillia immediately," he gave Ezekiel the same stormy look that the family had seen only one other time.

"What?!" Ezekiel shouted.

"Ezekiel, I thought that having your title suspended and having you work as a servant for six months would teach you some humility. Apparently, I was mistaken. You have only learned more contempt for others," Robert started. "When you have returned to the castle, you will pack your things. You're moving to the royal mansion in the village of Lewiston on the northern coast! But don't worry, Spike will be going with you!"

As Ezekiel stormed off, Zoe clung to her mother's hand, Patricia started to comfort her, and Sandra followed Baileywick to the library after Robert made arrangements to speak with Roland and Candice.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Princess Sandra," Baileywick murmured to her.

"I've heard and seen worse," Sandra shrugged. "Zoe and I both heard Dad when Zeke's title was first suspended, and I did try to help him around the castle, but he's so darn-pardon my language-picky about everything, insisting that everything be done _his_ way, rather than how Dad wants it!"

"I understand, and that's not a bad word," Baileywick smiled. He'd heard James say that sometimes, and he was glad James had found an alternative for profanity.

When they arrived at the library, Sandra turned to Baileywick. "Thank you, sir; I can take it from here," she said before Baileywick could announce her.

When Baileywick bowed and left her, Sandra quietly slipped into the library. She paused at the table where Candice was working. She quietly picked up a book that hadn't been shelved yet, and started leafing through it.

Candice had been quietly crying to herself as she worked, but she looked up when she heard, "This looks good; I'll have to copy this recipe."

"Sandra!" she gasped, and quickly wiped her eyes. "I didn't hear or see you come in. I'm so sorry about all this."

"First, you don't have to apologize for anything," Sandra said as she put the book she'd been reading down. "Zeke's always been a bully, and it's time Dad said something about it. Second, you told me that you're a clone of Dorrie created by Maleficent, and I find that to be very cool."

"You think I'm…cool?" Candice asked.

"Yes I do," Sandra smiled. "You've got Maleficent's knowledge of magic, and you use it for good. You've got a lot of friends to stand by you and help you out."

They were joined by Dorrie, Lucinda, Sofia, and Amber at that moment. "She's right, sis," Dorrie smiled. "You're a wonderful friend to us all." She turned to Sandra. "Sandra, thank you for helping Candice. You're a good friend to her too."

"Thanks, Dorrie; and it's Sandy to you, Lucinda, Candice, and Amber," Sandra smiled.

"And it's Lucy to you, Sandy," Lucinda smiled back.

Suddenly, as the girls were participating in a group hug, Sandra noticed that her amulet was glowing under her blouse. She looked around in confusion. "We're the only ones here," she thought out loud.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"My amulet just glowed," Sandra said as she pulled her necklace, a cross inlaid with purple jewels, out and examined it. "I don't see any princesses other than you, Lucinda, and Sofia, so what's going on?"

Sofia smiled. "I think you got a power."

"Really?" Sandra asked.

Sofia's smile widened. "Not only does your amulet, as well as Amber's, Lucinda's, and mine, summon princesses when needed, but it gives us a power based on the deeds we do. And there's a phrase connected with our amulets: 'With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse.' When you do a good deed, like just now when you were there for Candice, your amulet blesses you with a new ability."

Sandra looked at herself. "I don't feel any different…wait…what's going on?" she gasped as she saw a light surround her, then fade.

"Quick! Get her to my room. It's closest," Dorrie said as the girls left the library.

When the girls arrived in Dorrie's room, Amber happened to glance in Dorrie's full-length mirror. "I think I know what Sandra's new power is!"

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"Everyone, look in the mirror," Amber smiled.

When they looked in the mirror, they only saw Sofia, Dorrie, Lucinda, Candice, and Amber. Sandra was nowhere to be seen, but they heard her speak. "Where'd I go?" Sandra's voice came from between Candice and Amber.

"That's incredible! Your amulet just gave you the power of invisibility!" Sofia gasped.

"That's awesome! And do you have this power too?" Sandra's voice asked.

"No, even though Lucinda's and my amulets are sisters to each other, and Amber's is a copy of mine that you created, this is a power that you were granted," Sofia explained.

"Invisibility…that's…wow!" Sandra's voice continued. "And since I'm invisible, there's only one thing to say."

"What's that?" Candice asked.

"Princes' changing room in Royal Prep, here I come!" Sandra grinned wickedly.

"Sandy!" Lucinda tried to sound shocked, but she burst out laughing.

"No! Sandra, remember what I said about curses!" Sofia warned, "If you do something bad, the amulet will curse you! I got a frog in my throat after bragging about singing at the Harvest Festival, and though I gained the power to shrink, I couldn't get big again after disobeying my mom! If you say something like that, you might not be able to become visible or invisible again!"

Sandra's grin faded and Lucinda sobered quickly. "In that case, the amulet knows I was just kidding about the changing rooms, right?" Sandra asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Dorrie suggested.

"Right. I wish to be visible again," Sandra crossed her fingers. When she reappeared, she nodded when she saw her reflection. "Okay, so far so good…I wish to be invisible." When she disappeared again, she nodded, then made herself visible one more time.

"You were lucky this time, Sandra, but if the amulet did in fact curse you, you'd have the ability to make it right," Sofia assured her.

"Don't worry, Sof. I promise I'll use this new ability of mine for good," Sandra promised.

As they went back to the library to help Candice finish shelving books, none of them knew that Sandra's words would soon be put to the test.

 **Author's Notes**

 **The royal family of Orillia are all my own characters.**

 **Professor Paul Blumberg, the choir teacher and Music Appreciation professor, is my own character, and was introduced in chapter 3 of my story The Day the Music Died.**

 **Dorrie and Candice are characters of Niagara14301, and are used with their permission.**

 **Sandra having her own amulet is from chapter 7 of my story Royal Blood. She already had a necklace, but thanks to Jacob Voronkov's famous character the Scarlet Warrior, it was upgraded to an amulet that has the same abilities as Sofia's.**

 **Part of this chapter was based on chapter 38 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie.**

 **Ezekiel's title of Prince being suspended and having him work as a servant for six months was mentioned in my story Royal Blood.**

 **James not singing in public started in my story The Day the Music Died, and he sang in public again in my story The Secret Love Song.**


	2. Chapter 2

At Orillia Castle, Ezekiel had almost finished saying goodbye to the staff. He'd wanted to save his last goodbye for Aleena, the Royal Sorceress, who had inherited the position from her father when Zoe was born.

He made his way up to her tower and knocked on her door. "Prince Ezekiel," she greeted him, looking up from her latest concoction.

Ezekiel kissed her hand. Aleena had always had a crush on him, but never pursued it, since he had a girlfriend. (He remembered that he'd also have to tell Deidre to come to the royal mansion now if she wanted to see him.) Aleena understood that she was only seen as a friend. He wanted to have something to remember her by, and told her as much.

"Of course. I have a few things you might like. Wait here," she walked over to her cabinet, and Ezekiel looked over some of her potions. He'd always liked how the potions smelled as they were mixing, but of course, sensitive-nosed Sandra couldn't tolerate them and always had to have a Bubble-Head Charm cast on her before she could come in for potion lessons or if she wanted to help her do something. She and Sandra got along very well, but she always felt that Sandra was missing out on the amazing scents that came from her workshop.

Suddenly, one caught his eye. It was in a black and green vial and the stopper had a snake on it. "Leena, what's this potion?" he asked, holding it up for her to see.

Aleena's turquoise robes swirled around her as she turned to look at it. "I don't remember brewing that one; maybe my father made it before he retired. I can't even remember what it does," she shrugged and laid a few items on the table next to him. "But this is a two-way mirror I made especially for you. I have others like these and they're magically tuned in to the rest of the family. And I have a few Forever Bones I created especially for Spike. But this…" she smiled as she put a medallion with a black gem around his neck, "is something I've been wanting to give you for a long time." She turned to Spike. "Say something to Ezekiel, Spike."

"Hi-hi-hi! Hello, Ezekiel!" Spike said as he tried to jump on him and Aleena.

"Spike! I can hear you!" Ezekiel gasped. "Now I know how Zoe and Sandra feel when they talk to you and Ambre…I feel kind of bad now that I always teased them about it. But, what are you going to do?"

"As you know, one of my friends is the Scarlet Warrior, and she gave me the spell to enchant jewels with the ability to talk to animals," Aleena explained. She didn't tell him that Scarlet had gotten the spell from Sofia and Lucinda; she figured Ezekiel had probably heard enough about Enchancia for a while.

"Leena, this is great!" Ezekiel smiled as he took her in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Come with me?"

"Don't do that!" Spike scolded. For some reason, he never liked it when people kissed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Ezekiel; my place is here, at least for now," Aleena pulled away and gave him a few extra little magical trinkets he'd always had his eye on. "But I will come and visit you whenever I get the chance."

Ezekiel shooed Spike out the door and gave Aleena's hand a final kiss. However, when she turned her back, he pocketed the snake-headed vial, which he felt strangely drawn to. It might be useful to get some kind of revenge on the family, but first he'd have to do a little research on it before using it. And he knew that Lewiston had a great section of magic books in its library.

When the royal family of Orillia had returned to their castle a week later, they were talking about everything that had happened. Sandra, of course, kept quiet about getting the power of invisibility. However, she did offer to help take inventory of the first shipments of goods to go to Enchancia the next day, which her father accepted.

When she was in her room, she put the recipe she'd copied into a folder she'd gotten for recipes. She settled onto her bed and started leafing through them. "This sounds good for dinner this weekend," she mused. She stroked Ambre, and told him about everything that had gone on.

"I wondered why it was so quiet when I came out," Ambre agreed. He and Spike had a tense relationship, since the dog had chased him when he first came to the castle as a stray kitten, but he always tried to stay out of his way. However, they did work together when they had to.

Later that night, Sandra had almost fallen asleep when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. "Sandra! It's me," she heard her father's voice. "Get dressed. Sir Peter, Constable Ryan, and the guards informed me that the castle is in trouble."

"Dad, what's going on?" Sandra's question was muffled against his hand.

"You probably want to know what's going on, so if you promise to be quiet, I'll tell you," Robert whispered. Sandra nodded, so he took his hand off her mouth. He kept his back to her as she changed into her riding outfit, which was the first outfit she grabbed out of her closet. "Your brother is understandably furious about what happened at Enchancia Castle. As he was leaving for the royal mansion, he told me that this wasn't over. We didn't take him seriously, figuring that he was just angry about being told that he had to leave." He sensed that Sandra was giving him a 'tell me something I don't know' look as she turned around, and he nodded at that. "He's raised a small army of his friends, and he's told them that he's going to storm the castle."

"What about Mom and Zoe? And where's Ambre?" Sandra asked quickly when her father paused and she looked around for the cat, who had just been on her chair as she was going to sleep.

"They're all fine," Robert assured her, "They're in a secret room that Ambre frequents, and I told the staff to keep the room clean for him."

"It's his own little Fortress of Solitude," Sandra whispered.

As he was also a movie buff, Robert smiled as he got the reference. "I suppose it is," he pulled out a piece of parchment. "Aleena had this made for me to keep an eye on the family if they were ever in trouble. And now I'm passing it down to you. I trust you know how magical maps work?"

Sandra picked up the wand that Dorrie and Candice had made for her. "I think I'm familiar with the spell," she tapped her wand on it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She and Robert watched as the blank parchment gained a fully detailed map of every room in the castle, and the words _Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the map of Orillia Castle_ appeared across the top. She and Robert saw Patricia, Zoe, and Ambre's names in a small room a few floors below them. "Mischief managed!" Sandra said a few moments later.

"Good for you," Robert smiled. "We didn't see your brother near the surrounding areas, but he might not be in range to see on the map yet."

"I think I know a way to get out of here without being seen," Sandra added. She looked around, and noticed the flute that the Scarlet Warrior had given her, and handed it to him. "But before I go, take this. The Scarlet Warrior gave me this flute that calls her if I need help."

"Won't you need it?" Robert asked.

Sandra shook her head. "Remember, Scarlet upgraded my necklace to an amulet. I told you how it summoned Merida for me that one time."

"You're so brave," Robert murmured as he took the flute, then hugged her. "I love you, my little warrior princess."

Sandra bit her lip. She was known to be even shyer than her friend Vivian, and her father only called her that when he was afraid. "I love you too, Daddy…" she only called him that when she was scared or upset.

When she was alone, she tucked her dagger into her belt, then took her amulet out, but she stole a glance at the plush cat Zoe gave her when she was named a squiress, which she saw as a good luck charm. _'Wish me luck, Fig, I'm really going to need it!' _she thought, then she said to herself, "Okay, Sofia says I have this power too, so…I wish to be small!" She felt a glow of magic surround her, and when she opened her eyes again, she noticed that everything was bigger than she was. She also noticed the mouse hole in the far corner of the room. She ducked into it, and was immediately approached by a mouse.

"Who are you?" the mouse asked.

"Sandra. I need help. Can you get me to the stables?" Sandra asked.

"Sure I can. Do you know Soldier?" the mouse asked.

"He's Sir Peter's cat, he loves to sing, and he lives in the stable. He's also Ambre's self-appointed godfather," Sandra replied.

"I didn't know he sang, but any friend of Soldier's is a friend of mine!" the mouse smiled as she mounted him.

"And if anyone says otherwise, if cats weren't meant to sing, that musical would have never been composed!" Sandra said as they went to the stables.

As soon as they arrived in the stable, Sandra slid off the mouse's back. "Thanks for the ride…" she paused, not knowing his name.

"Call me Squeak," the mouse smiled.

When Squeak left her, Sandra murmured, "I wish to be big again," She had to quickly duck against the wall as she suddenly appeared in front of her horse Phoenix, who jumped in alarm. "Sorry, Phoenix, but we've got a real emergency."

"What's going on?" Phoenix asked.

"As soon as we're airborne, I'll tell you everything," Sandra said as she put the saddle on her. She felt something rub against her. She looked down, seeing a black and white tomcat. "Soldier!"

Sir Peter's cat looked up at her with wide blue eyes. "Sandra, I know what's going on, and you do know that this is extremely dangerous, don't you?"

"I've got to get help, Soldier," Sandra started. She picked him up and stroked him for a minute, then put him down again. "Stay safe. We'll sing when this is all over." When Soldier ducked into the stall, Sandra mounted Phoenix. "Okay. I've never done this with more than one before, but…I wish that Phoenix and I were invisible!" When they became invisible, they flew off into the night.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with details in this chapter.**

 **Squeak the mouse, Aleena the Royal Sorceress of Orillia, Constable Ryan, Sir Peter, and his cat Soldier are my own characters.**

 **The Fortress of Solitude is from Superman.**

 **Spike's Forever Bones are based on the Forever Carrots in Sofia in Elvenmoor.**

 **Magical maps are found in Harry Potter**

 **Sandra got a flute that summons Scarlet in chapter 7 of my story Royal Blood.**

 **For more about Spike and Ambre's first meeting, see chapter 1 of my story Pet Stories, and that's where Sandra's "If cats weren't meant to sing that musical would have never been composed" comment comes from.**

 **Sandra's amulet summoning Merida was from chapter 6 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend.**

 **We'll probably learn more about the potion Ezekiel swiped in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long time, Phoenix and Sandra arrived in Enchancia. It was dark, and Sandra could just make out what looked like a campsite. "Good girl, Phoenix," she whispered through a yawn.

"Sandra, you look like you're going to fall asleep right there," Phoenix murmured as they landed behind some bushes. "And this is what you get for reading late at night again!"

"I know, but first things first, Phoenix, we need help," Sandra shook her head to clear it. She gasped when she saw someone approach her hiding place.

"Who goes there?" a female voice demanded.

"Oh…sorry. I wish for Phoenix and I to be visible again," Sandra said as she and Phoenix appeared in front of a group of young people around her own age. "I'm sorry. I know it's late, but Orillia Castle is in danger."

"Orillia Castle?" the first girl asked.

"I'm Princess Sandra. This is my horse Phoenix," Sandra introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Sandra. I'm Carol of the Arrow," a woman stepped forward. "This is my Merry Band of Helping Hands. And I think you already met Jane."

"I've heard of you. My friend Sofia said she's in your band as well," Sandra nodded. She immediately realized her mistake when she fell to the ground.

"Take it easy, Princess Sandra. You look like you've been flying all night, but it's a quick walk to the castle from here," Carol said as she steadied her.

"If you need to get to Enchancia Castle, we'll take you there," Jane offered.

"I really appreciate this," Sandra said as she and the group made their way to the castle.

Carol and the Merry Band helped Phoenix and Sandra to the castle, and Jane found Constable Miles and some of the guards on duty. She led them out, and explained why Sandra was there.

"Take her to King Roland. And someone see to her horse," Miles said after a few moments.

"What's going on?" Roland asked when he saw the guards bringing someone up.

Since Sandra had barely gotten any sleep before her late ride, she collapsed against a guard.

"Your majesty, this girl was found by Carol of the Arrow, and she told her that her castle was in danger," Miles replied.

"Sandra! What's going on?" Sofia asked, recognizing her friend who had just been at the castle a few days ago.

Sandra looked up into the faces of Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda. "I'm okay. Thanks for helping me," she said to the guards. "Your Majesties," she turned back to Roland and Miranda, "My dad told me that Orillia Castle is in danger."

"What's wrong, Sandra?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's like this…" Sandra started, but Roland broke in.

"Tell us everything, but get some rest first. You look like you've been riding all night," He turned to Baileywick, who was nearby. "Baileywick, have the chefs prepare a meal for our guest. And send someone out to see to her horse." He turned to Dorrie and Candice, who were standing nearby. "Dorrie, Candice, take her to the room she was using during her last visit."

"Thank you," Sandra sighed with relief as they led her to the guest room and helped her onto the bed. She started to explain why she was there, but Miranda encouraged her to rest first, and tell them her story in the morning. Sandra smiled as she fell against the pillows just as her food was brought in.

The next day, Ezekiel was walking up the steps of the Lewiston Public Library. The little bottle was buried deep in his pocket, and his hand was closed firmly over it. He didn't know why Aleena's father hadn't told anyone about this, but he wanted to know what it was for, and how he could use it to suit his own purposes.

Ezekiel took several books, and, not wanting to be disturbed, went over to a table in the corner. He picked one up, and immediately found the entry he was looking for, complete with a picture of the black and green vial with the snake head stopper, and began to read.

 _Zanven Fletcher, potioneer extraordinaire of Orillia Castle, recently invented a new potion for shapeshifting. However, the Philter of Imperfection lives up to its name. Fletcher had stowed the potion away so he could further research the ingredients. Unfortunately, upon his retirement, he was never able to complete his_ _studies. He is hopeful, however, that his daughter Aleena will be able to carry on his research._

"No need for that, Leena; I'll figure it out as I go along," Ezekiel mused as he left the library, took the bottle out of his pocket, and undid the stopper. His nose was immediately assaulted by a mixture of skunk musk and rotten eggs, but he was determined to use this potion, no matter what it smelled like. "Here's to you, Leena…" he murmured, raising the bottle in a toast and swallowing the contents.

As he downed the potion in one gulp and felt the effects start changing him, Ezekiel was so caught up in thoughts of revenge that he actually started to sing.

Ezekiel _: Starting today they are going to welcome a new guy  
Starting today no more lying or sneaking about_  
(scoffs) No!

 _I can't wait for everyone to cower  
In front of someone totally in power!  
Starting today when the real Ezekiel comes out!_

 _Starting today every rule's guaranteed to be broken,_  
(People in the street: Broken)  
 _Starting today every whisper turns into a shout!_  
(People in the street: Aah!)

 _I feel all my inhibitions molting,_  
(People in the street: More than just the peasants are revolting)  
 _Starting today when the real Ezekiel comes out!_

(People in the street: Starting today is the grand transformation)  
Ezekiel: - _aaaAAAAHHH_  
(People in the street: Hide, run away or go on a vacation)  
Ezekiel: - _aaaAAAAAAHHH_  
(People in the street: Starting today he'll be ruling the nation, no doubt.)

Ezekiel: - _aaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
OHH YES!  
And starting today the whole world will be mine on a platter!_  
(People in the street: Every man on a plate)  
 _Kneel, you peasant, you peon, you dim-witted lout!_  
(People in the street: Gee, the future looks great)

 _Now my inner splendor is appearing  
I can almost hear the peasants cheering!  
Starting today when the real Ezekiel  
Proves he's a ruler to rival Attila!  
Starting today when the real Ezekiel  
COMES OUT!_

Ezekiel smirked as he looked over his new form. He was already tall, but he saw that he looked a little more muscular. He saw that his skin was paler than normal and his hands and fingers were longer. His face was also pale, and his eyes were scarlet. He covered his new appearance with a long black hooded cloak. "Perfect," he nodded, gripping his 15-inch cedar and dragon heartstring wand, a gift from Aleena for his birthday two years ago. "They'll never recognize me now. But first…" he concentrated and resumed his original shape. "To recruit helpers, I'll need to have a form people recognize."

A few minutes later, a small crowd, including some of Ezekiel's friends, had gathered in an alley. They looked up when they saw a strange cloaked figure appear before them.

"I'd like to thank you for coming to see me," the person said. "And to show my appreciation, I'd like to say something." Everyone looked up, and the person aimed their wand at them and shouted, _"IMPERIO!"_

"Hail Eze Gray…" everyone started chanting.

"Eze Gray," Ezekiel repeated. "I like that! Nobody will recognize that name when I get back to the castle." At the same time, he had a thought. "Sandra says she's good with words, and she might figure out who I am. I'll just have to make sure she's not around when I take over."

Suddenly, a girl who looked about as old as Sandra stepped forward. She had pale skin, black hair with white highlights which was pulled back in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She wore a black and white dress that had a leaf design, and black boots. "Please, your Grace, I would like to offer my service as a spy for you," she said as she curtsied.

"And your name is…" Ezekiel asked.

"Rose Willows, your Grace," the girl replied.

Ezekiel nodded. He knew her vaguely from his visits to Lewiston when he and the royal family had gone there to spend a few days. He thought she was a nice enough kid, but he had a girlfriend. He recalled that Nigel had often had to deliver "secret admirer" messages to him from her, since she'd slip one to the castle steward, then run off giggling like an idiot. And now that she was literally under his spell, he thought he could use her in some way. "Very well, you have my attention, Rose; how can you help me?"

Rose smiled up at him and coyly held up her purse. "What I have in here can help you. I always carried it with me for emergencies, but you can have it. All I ask is that you let me work for you."

Ezekiel smiled as he reached out his hand to her.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the details in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to TheDisneyFan365 for letting me borrow their character Rose Willows. For information on this character, see their story Rose's Bad Day.**

 **The song Ezekiel sings is a "variation on the classic" song Miss Nettle sang in Do You Want to Sing Together 6 (chapter 11).**

 **Carol of the Arrow and the Merry Band are from the Sofia episode Carol of the Arrow.**

 ** _Imperio_** **is from Harry Potter.**

 **Zanven (pronounced Zay-ven) Fletcher is an original character of mine.**

 **I partially modeled Ezekiel's new look on how Voldemort looked when he made his first appearance in Goblet of Fire.**

 **And what did Rose give Ezekiel? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as Sandra was relating her story at Enchancia Castle, Robert, Patricia, Zoe, and Ambre were still in Ambre's secret room. Fortunately, the room was large enough for all of them, and had several soft chairs and a bed. "I hope Sandra will be all right," Patricia murmured.

"She will be. We've seen how resourceful she is, and she can be brave," Robert assured her.

"Daddy, what's that?" Zoe broke in, pointing at the flute that was sticking out of his pocket.

Robert took it out. "Sandra gave this to me. She said the Scarlet Warrior gave it to her to assist her if she ever needed help. But she gave it to me before she left."

"We'll need help right now," Patricia spoke up.

"Can I play it?" Zoe asked.

"Of course. Scarlet never said that Sandra was the only one who could use it," Robert said as he handed it to her.

Zoe had seen Sandra experiment with the flute once, just to see if it would work. She copied what she had seen her sister do. She placed one end in her mouth, then arranged the fingers of one hand over the holes and closed her eyes. The flute glowed, and she breathed. Her fingers pressed three holes and left two open.

However, Zoe got a surprise when she saw who emerged from the flash of light. Instead of Scarlet appearing before them, two animals were there.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked the cat and chipmunk, grateful for the pendant Lucinda had enchanted for her that let her understand and talk to animals.

"I'm Beth Victors," the cat with cream colored fur, green eyes, and red hair wearing a blouse and skirt, introduced herself. "This is my friend Zoeanna Cunnings," she motioned toward the overall-clad chipmunk beside her. "We've come to help you."

"Wow! Your name's almost like my name!" Zoe grinned at Zoeanna.

"It's very nice to meet you," Robert agreed; he and Patricia had been given a medallion and a pendant that the Royal Sorceress had enchanted that let them understand animals as well when they saw Zoe and Sandra having actual conversations with Spike and Ambre. Aleena had been one of Scarlet's friends, and she learned how to enchant jewels with abilities before Scarlet had left for Cinnibar.

"What's going on?" Zoeanna asked, trying to keep her excitement low; she knew how wary Beth was around humans.

"What Zoeanna means, your majesties, is that she's wondering what's happening with you all for us to be called upon to," Beth explained, not wanting to express the suspicion she was currently feeling.

Zoe saw how nervous she was looking, and said, "You don't have to be scared. We like cats. My sister has one too, and he's right here!" she motioned for Ambre to come over.

Ambre slowly padded up to the group. He tended to be skittish around new people, and having two animals appear before him like that didn't really help. "Hello…" he said cautiously.

"Don't be scared, Ambre," Zoe said as she stroked him, "Beth and Zoeanna are here to help us."

Beth managed a smile when she saw Ambre. He looked nice, but she didn't want to let her guard down.

At the same time, following a breakfast Sandra helped make, the knights were gathered to hear the situation. "We learned the layout of Orillia Castle during our last visit," Sir Finnegan observed. "We'll have the element of surprise."

"Actually, sir, since it's my brother leading the attack, he knows the layout too," Sandra spoke up.

"You make a good point," Roland agreed. "We'll need you to help navigate any obstacles we might run across." He motioned for Sir Maxwell to come forward. "And for the time being, you'll be serving under Sir Maxwell. But we'll have to test you to see how good you are with a sword."

"All right, but I should tell you, your Majesty, that I'm on Royal Prep's fencing club, and I helped lead the charge when Miss Nettle attacked my castle," Sandra agreed.

Everyone went to the barracks to see Sir Maxwell and Sandra in action. "If you are as good as you say you are, milady, you'll know how to fight with this," He put on a song, assumed a dueling position, and began to sing.

 _Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle  
For barbecues, tailgates, fairs, and festivals  
And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
If you prefer drinking from glass_

When she heard the opening notes, Sandra grinned, but James jumped in the song first, _A red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
And in fourteen years they are decomposable  
And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
Freddie Mac can kiss my ass! Whoo!_

"James!" Baileywick gasped, more shocked at the offensive language than the interruption.

Now all the knights joined in as they started fencing each other, _Red solo cup I fill you up  
Let's have a party let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup I lift you up  
Proceed to party, proceed to party_

Even Sir Finnegan took a verse, _Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
But I really hate how you're easy to crack  
'Cause when beer runs down the front of my back  
Well that my friends is quite yucky_

James gave him a thumbs-up as he sang back, _But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
Admiring how sharply my first name is written  
On you with a sharpie when I get to hittin'  
On them to help me get lucky_

Sandra joined in the chorus as she dueled Sir Maxwell, _Red solo cup I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup I lift you up  
Proceed to party proceed to party_

Sir Maxwell went solo again, _Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
But only you red will do for this fellow  
'Cause you are my Abbot to my Costello  
And you are the fruit to my loom_

Sandra smiled as she added, _Here we go!  
Red solo cup you're more than just plastic  
You're more than amazing you're more than fantastic  
And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
When I look at you and say_

 _Red solo cup, you're not just a cup._  
(Sofia {having sung this with James before}: _No, no, God no_ )  
 _You're my, you're my friend._  
(Lucinda {also having sung this with James before}: _Friend, friend, friend, lifelong_ )  
 _Thank you for being my friend._

Baileywick was still looking shocked, Miranda was trying not to laugh and failing miserably, Roland was also singing along, and Amber was sharing Baileywick's stunned expression.

 _Red solo cup I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party _("Rollie, you're terrible!" Miranda snickered.) _  
I love you red solo cup I lift you up  
Proceed to party proceed to party _("You're laughing at this too!" Roland snickered back.)

 _Red solo cup, red solo cup (I fill you up, let's have a party)  
Let's have a party (Let's have a party) Let's have a party  
(Red solo cup) Oh red solo cup (I lift you up)  
Let's have a party, proceed to party yeah yeah_

"Your Majesties, will you please say something about this?" Baileywick pleaded.

"I always forget that Sir Maxwell was born in Orillia!" Roland snickered.

"Daddy!" Amber scolded.

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"He moved here with his family when he was Sofia's age when she first came here," Roland explained.

"Maybe we should also ask the fairies for help on this," Lucinda suggested when everyone had sobered. "They know everything about magic, dark or not. And they might know how to defeat Ezekiel."

"Good idea," Candice agreed. "You, Sofia, James, Sandra, and Amber go to Royal Prep and talk to them; Dorrie and I will check out the archives in Hexley Hall's library. You never know, we might find something that can help too."

When Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, and Sandra arrived at Royal Prep, they found that everything had been ransacked. They ran to the fairies' office. The door was locked, and a bag was on the floor. James picked it up and found the fairies' wands.

 _"Alohomora!"_ Lucinda unlocked the door, and everyone ran in and found the fairies tied to chairs.

"Miss Flora! What happened?!" Sofia gasped.

"She's got a Langlock hex on her, Sof; she can't talk," Lucinda replied when Miss Flora made muffled screams.

"Miss Fauna and Miss Merriweather too!" Sandra said as she looked up. "But I'll take care of that." She aimed her wand, which she'd taken with her before she left her castle, at the fairies, and chanted, _"Finite Incantatem!_ And while I'm at it, _Relashio!"_

"Thank you, Princess Sandra," Miss Flora sighed with relief when she and the fairies were free again.

"Do you know what happened?" James asked as he handed them the bag with their wands.

The fairies all looked around. "No…the last few minutes are a blur," Miss Fauna admitted. "We were here in the office, and the last thing we remember is seeing someone come in."

"What did he look like?" Sofia asked.

"He was wearing a cloak," Miss Merriweather spoke up, "We never saw his face."

"That's right. And before we could defend ourselves against him, he said, 'See how you like this spell!' put the Langlock hex on us, tied us up, took our wands, and modified our memories." Miss Flora agreed.

"Someone had that spell cast on them before?" Amber asked.

"Of course!" James looked up. "At the karaoke party where I decided to sing in public again! Ezekiel and Deidre had to work as the DJs as punishment for unmasking me, as well as all the booing and heckling they gave everyone else, and I remember Lucy telling me that the fairies asked her to put a Langlock spell on them so they couldn't tease anyone as they sang!"

 _Flashback_

 _"I can't believe you're going to do this!" Lucinda smiled._

 _"I know, but what if Ezekiel and Deidre start booing or teasing me again?" James asked._

 _Lucinda grinned as she held up her wand. "Don't worry, James. The fairies brought them here, and said that they're going to work as the DJs for the party. See? They're at the back of the room under guard."_

 _"I know, but what if they say anything?" James persisted._

 _"They couldn't, even if they wanted to. When they first came in, Miss Flora had me put a Langlock hex on them. It keeps their tongues glued to the roofs of their mouths," Lucinda replied._

 _"Like what happens when Dad and I eat too much peanut butter?" James supplied an example._

 _"Kind of," Lucinda nodded. "Only they won't be able to remove the spell with milk. The fairies will only remove the spell if they want to eat or drink, but they'll have to stay quiet. They'll reactivate the spell when they're finished." She grinned at him. "But enough about that. Ready to make your triumphant return to the stage?"_

 _James smiled. "Yeah."_

 _"Take my arm," Lucinda instructed. When James did, Lucinda waved her wand, they disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared on the stage._

 _End flashback_

The group went outside a few minutes later. They saw Dorrie and Candice fly toward them on their winged horses, Chestnut and Holly.

"You guys have any luck?" Lucinda asked as Dorrie introduced Chestnut and Holly to Sandra.

"We were able to find something on a Philter of Imperfection. Have you ever heard of it?" Candice asked as she held up a book.

"That was what our Royal Sorcerer was working on before he retired," Sandra replied, recognizing the picture of the green and black snake-headed vial. "He said it was one of the worst mistakes he ever made, and he was starting to teach Aleena how to improve it, but he never found out if she made any headway with it. He said he wanted her to keep it as a reminder of his failure, and not to make his mistakes." She paused, recalling the potion, and added, "That was also a big reason I hated going in his workshop, it smelled so bad I always had to stand inside the door; that's why he and Aleena used Bubble-Head Charms on me, so I could come in for potion lessons and not be in the way if anyone needed to come up to the tower."

"Can we talk to him about it?" Dorrie asked.

"Sure, but I doubt if he knows if there's an antidote if it's already been used," Sandra replied.

"Where is he now?" Amber asked.

"Mystic Meadows," Sandra replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get over there!" James was ready to run off.

"Good idea, little prince. You see what you can find out, then we'll make our way to Orillia Castle," Sir Finnegan agreed.

"Tell us everything you find out, and be careful!" Roland added.

When Sofia, Amber, James, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, and Sandra were on their horses, they flew off to Mystic Meadows to see if Orillia's former Royal Sorcerer could help them out.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping me with some details, and letting me borrow Dorrie and Candice's horses Chestnut and Holly, who first came about in chapter 48 of Dorrie.**

 **Thanks to theblindwriter95 for letting me borrow their characters Beth and Zoeanna, who appeared in their story Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors.**

 **The flute Zoe played to summon Beth and Zoeanna was first seen in chapter 7 of my story Royal Blood, and was a present to Sandra from the Scarlet Warrior. Zoe was also given a pendant that lets her talk to and understand animals in The Secret Love Song.**

 **Sandra's memory of leading the fight against Miss Nettle was from chapter 6 of Royal Blood.**

 **James' flashback was a deleted scene from chapter 8 of The Secret Love Song.**

 ** _Alohomora, Finite Incantatem, Relashio,_ and _Langlock_ are all found in Harry Potter.**

 **Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith is not mine.**

 **The Scarlet Warrior is a character of Ben10Man (formerly Jacob Voronkov) and is referenced with permission.**

 **'Take my arm' is what Dumbledore says to Harry Potter before Apparating in Half Blood Prince.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said that chapter 4 would be focused on what Rose gave Ezekiel at the end of chapter 3, but I got caught up with other details . But as the saying goes, better late than never!**

While Sandra and her friends were flying to Mystic Meadows, Ezekiel was overseeing preparations for invading Orillia. Rose was at his side, and she reached into her purse.

"I have something for you that would help you, Your Grace," she said as she produced a large black and white stone with a dragonfly design.

"Rose, you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Ezekiel, Eze Gray, Lord Gray like I heard a few people doing now, or even Zeke," Ezekiel said as he turned to her.

"As you wish, Zeke," Rose smiled. She handed the stone to him as she said, "Even though my parents run the village apothecary, my mother is a great and talented sorceress. She has very powerful magic, and among her many gifts are the abilities to control people. I often go with her when she visits her friends so I can practice my own magic as well. I've learned quite a few spells over the years, and they've served me well for a long time. I also have several magical items to assist me, such as this one. This is a stone my mother received from one of her companions for a birthday present last year. It allows the user to read people's minds or make them her slave."

"Interesting," Ezekiel nodded.

Rose smiled. "However, she told me in private that she already had ten stones just like this one, so she gave this one to me, telling me I could use it at my discretion."

"As my sister said to me, nothing says love like re-gifting!" Ezekiel smirked, thankful that one of Sandra's stupid quips actually had a use now.

"Be that as it may, I should warn you, if you're not used to the magic of the stones, you'll fall under the influence yourself," Rose warned, "When my mother was first teaching me about this, I'd be in a trance for a long time afterward since I'd become distracted. However, she taught me how to keep my mind focused on something else so the spell wouldn't affect me."

"I appreciate that," Ezekiel smiled as he kissed Rose's hand.

"Zeke! Stop that!" Spike scolded from where he was watching under a table.

Rose smiled when she heard him barking. She didn't know what he was saying, but she knew Spike didn't like it when people kissed in front of him. "It's all right. He didn't mean any harm. And I think it's so sweet that you're looking out for him," She knelt and let him sniff her hand. "You're a very brave dog, and I hope we can be friends."

However, before Spike could say anything else, one of Ezekiel's spies came forward. "Lord Gray," he bowed, "Sources indicate that your sister Sandra met up with the Royal Family of Enchancia, and some of them are now on the way to Mystic Meadows."

"Mystic Meadows? That's where Aleena's father lives now," Ezekiel mused. He turned to Rose as she straightened up again. "You say you want to be a spy for me? Well, here's your chance. Go to Mystic Meadows and find out what they're up to. Just say you're visiting some relative of your mother's friends, find Sandra, and learn what she and her friends are up to."

"I will, Zeke," Rose curtsied as the spy led her away.

Far away from Ezekiel's base, a few of his friends had managed to infiltrate Orillia Castle's defense. Constable Ryan, the son of the former captain of the guards, was leading the knights to attack the invaders. He gasped as he recognized someone. "Steven! What the blazes are you doing?" he demanded as one of the hooded figures came up to him.

"Take us to the king," Steven replied, wielding a sword at him.

"Steven, need I remind you that you and I learned fencing from my dad when we were kids? He taught us everything we know!" Ryan scoffed as he drew his sword and they started dueling.

"But here's a little trick you don't know about!" Steven smirked. He whipped out his wand and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_ Ryan went down like a ton of bricks, and as the guards got him to safety, that gave Ezekiel and his forces time to enter the castle.

At the same time, Sofia and her friends arrived at Mystic Meadows. They had no idea that Rose had followed them. Sofia saw Cedric's parents, Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise, and they waved her over. Sofia introduced James, Amber, Lucinda, and her friends, and they were all invited inside.

After a quick visit, where they learned that Zanven lived a few doors down from them, they went to his cottage. However, unknown to the group, Goodwin decided to keep an eye on them. Zanven was one of his best friends, and he had also heard about this potion. He'd often offered to help with researching and finding the antidote, but Zanven could be just as stubborn as Goodwin himself, and repeatedly refused help.

As soon as Zanven opened the door, and before he even said hello to Sandra, he cast a Bubble-Head Charm on her, and invited them in. "My apologies, Princess, but I know how the smells in my workshop affected you," he said when everyone was inside.

"Don't worry, Zanven; I know old habits die hard, but I already smell something," Sandra assured him as she introduced her friends.

"Mister Zay-ven," Sofia started, recalling how Sandra had told them how to pronounce the name, and glad she wasn't butchering like she often had with Cedric's, "Do you know anything about this, and if there's an antidote?" She held up the picture of the vial she had borrowed from Goodwin.

Zanven gasped at the picture of the green and black snake headed vial. "My worst mistake to date," he murmured. "However, I am pleased to announce that I have finally discovered an antidote if it's already been ingested."

"That's good," Sandra replied. "Where's your two-way mirror for Dad? I think he might want to know about this."

Zanven handed her the mirror which was connected to King Robert, and she concentrated. She waited for a long time, but her father didn't appear. Instead, the mirror looked cloudy.

"Something's wrong. We need to get back to the castle," Sandra said as she put the mirror down.

"First, I need help gathering the ingredients for the antidote," Zanven told her. "Bring them all to me, and then go back to the castle."

"Some of these can be found in the kitchen," Candice read the list. "We'll get those."

"Good thinking. And we'll find the cauldron we need too," Dorrie agreed.

"The rest of us can find more ingredients if we ask the residents," Lucinda added.

A short time later, Sofia and Sandra went out to the gardens to find some of the ingredients Zanven told them about. Suddenly, Sofia saw Rose watching them. "It's not her…Princess Ivy was banished…It's not the same person…" she murmured, nervously fingering her amulet.

However, she got a surprise when Sandra called, "Rose! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the last time my family was in Lewiston!"

"Rose?" Sofia asked.

Sandra waved Rose over. "Sof, this is Rose Willows. She lives in Orillia, too, but in the village of Lewiston. Rose, this is my friend Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

Sofia gave her a quick curtsy. "It's nice to meet you, Rose. And I'm sorry I was nervous; you look like someone I've met before. Her name was Ivy, and you look a lot like her."

Rose smiled. "I know who you mean. Several years ago, too many for me to remember, there was a princess named Ivy on my mother's side of the family. She was very talented with magic, but it tended to get out of hand."

"That's an understatement," Sofia muttered, recalling her adventure with Princess Ivy.

"In any case, every few generations, there's an Ivy in the family, and now it's my mother's turn to be the namesake," Rose went on, ignoring Sofia's comment.

"And how are she and Darryl doing with their apothecary shop? I also had no idea you were a princess," Sandra spoke up, referring to Rose's father.

"They're doing fine. Father's actually thinking of opening a second shop," Rose smiled. "And as to your question about me being royalty, my great-grandmother was a princess, but she gave up her title to marry my great-grandfather, but she still had very strong connections with the royal family. I also saw your brother today, Princess Sandra. He's looking quite well, and just as handsome as ever."

"That's good," Sandra immediately went on guard. "Sorry to cut you off, Rose, but it's getting kind of late, and I was just visiting Zanven for a potions assignment for Royal Prep. Maybe we could talk some more later?"

Rose smiled and nodded, and as soon as Sofia and Sandra were gone, she went back to Ezekiel.

After a while, when Rose had finished her report, he told her that the time was right to attack the castle.

Thanks to some more spells Rose cast, the guards had fallen asleep, and there were no further obstacles in their way as Ezekiel started leading his army into the castle.

Hearing commotion in the halls, Robert opened the secret door and looked around. He motioned for Patricia and Zoe to stay back. Ambre, Beth, and Zoeanna had also taken cover when they heard the sounds of fighting.

As he looked around, he saw Ezekiel coming toward him. But before he could say anything, Ezekiel spoke first.

"Hello, Dad," Ezekiel smirked. "I've been wanting to say this to you since the day you kicked me out… _STUPEFY!"_ He watched in satisfaction as Robert fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Zoe cried out in alarm. Two of Ezekiel's soldiers heard her, and made their way up to her.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Patricia shouted, aiming her dagger at the two people coming near Zoe.

"Where did you get that?" Zoe gasped. She'd never seen her mother use a knife, except in the dining hall or when she was cutting flowers.

"I've had this since before you were born. It's a thrilling tale, which I'll tell you later!" Patricia said as she pointed the blade at her attackers. Unfortunately, she was knocked out by a blast of magic from Ezekiel's wand. The knife fell to the ground, forgotten, as she was taken out.

"Mommy!" Zoe cried out. However, before she could run to her, a pair of rough hands grabbed her, and as she struggled to free herself, she looked around wildly, just managing to see Beth, Zoeanna, and Ambre huddled in the corner where they wouldn't be seen. "Ambre! Find Sandra!" Zoe screamed before she was knocked out.

"I will, Zoe," Ambre promised. Then as he, Beth, and Zoeanna emerged a few minutes later, Ambre looked toward a small door. "Come with me," he said as he led them to it.

"Let's take this too!" Zoeanna said as she picked up Patricia's knife.

"Zoeanna Leslie Cunnings, you be careful with that thing!" Beth gasped.

"Beth Georgia Victors, of course I will!" Zoeanna retorted.

"And I'm Ambre Sergio Greystone! Okay, now that we know each other's full names, let's find Sandra!" Ambre hissed impatiently.

Meanwhile, Robert, Patricia, and Zoe were taken to a wagon. They just started stirring when they saw Rose in front of them. "Let me help you," she smiled. The smile became evil as she started waving the stone in front of their faces and chanted a spell in a foreign language. Several black and white dragonflies emerged and made contact with them. "Just lie back and relax," Rose smiled sweetly now as they fell asleep again. "By the time you wake up, you won't remember a thing, except who you really are: slaves of Lord Gray."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with details on this chapter.**

 **Thanks also to TheDisneyFan365 for helping with details on this chapter.**

 **While Rose said that she has many magical talents, the ability to talk to animals was not one of them. Remember what happened in The Amulet of Avalor when it was lost, and in Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle when Miss Nettle hexed it? Sofia could still talk to animals, but she couldn't understand what they were saying.**

 **Steven is my own character.**

 **Sergio, Ambre's middle name, is taken from the TV show Criminal Minds. Sergio is the name of Emily Prentiss' cat.**

 **Stupefy is from Harry Potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

While Sofia and Sandra were collecting the different flowers following their talk with Rose, Dorrie had found a large cauldron in the Mystic Meadows kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sofia, Amber, James, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Sandra, and Zanven gathered in the kitchen with the ingredients. Sofia and Sandra threw the flowers into the cauldron, then stepped back and let everyone put what they found in there as well.

Amber smiled as she poured two bottles of Sweet Skunk musk into the cauldron. "I hope you don't mind, sir, but I asked for an extra bottle of Sweet Skunk musk for my perfume," she told Zanven as she put a third bottle in her purse. Zanven smiled and told her that Aleena also loved the smell of Sweet Skunk, and she was always running out, since she constantly used it on herself as perfume too.

Lucinda put some powdered unicorn horn, as well as Sweet Skunk fur in the cauldron next. "As I think I've taught you, or you learned in Royal Prep, unicorn horn has great healing properties," she explained. "And Amber and I were lucky that the lady we visited has a pet Sweet Skunk, so she always has these ingredients on hand."

James and Candice each poured a bottle of butterbeer and pumpkin juice in the mixture next. As she poured a second bottle of pumpkin juice in, Candice smirked over at James, who was pouring in a second bottle of butterbeer. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I had keeping James from stealing tastes of these! I finally had to find him extra bottles so I could get the required amounts for this potion!"

"Actually, I think I can believe it!" Amber gave her brother a mock glare; the last time they were in a potions class in Royal Prep, James had drunk their only bottle of pumpkin juice before they even started brewing something.

"Hey, you have to make sure the ingredients are fresh!" Sandra joked; she'd been known to snitch tastes of those herself.

"Says the person who almost came back with no float fruit!" Sofia teased her as she and Sandra chopped up some float fruits and added them to the mixture.

"Do you have any idea how many great recipes there are that call for float fruit?" Sandra countered.

"But at least we were able to get the cave moss tea with no problems," Sofia added.

"Just be glad I'm not a tea drinker, Sof," Sandra smirked.

Zanven rolled his eyes good-naturedly at all the friendly bantering going on. It was good that everyone was keeping their sense of humor in this tense situation. When the potion started to simmer, he told them that he'd keep an eye on it, since it would take the rest of the day to brew, and he'd bring it to them when it was ready, and to keep a lookout for his Patronus, which would be his signal for them.

Everyone agreed to watch for it, and told Zanven that they'd probably be at Enchancia Castle, and if not, to meet him at Orillia Castle. Sandra offered to send her own Patronus to him and tell him where they were.

On the way back to Enchancia Castle, Dorrie heard Sandra singing a song under her breath. "I know that song! My mom learned that from King Roland, and she, Candice, and I sometimes sing it as we work around the castle," she said as she recognized it.

"Well, if you want to join in, feel free, and that goes for everyone here," Sandra said as she started the song again.

 _If it should please you, I have come to play  
A glad or a sad tune, I wrote along the way  
And a few good songs about the old highway  
I been around so long, Lord, I guess, I'm here to stay_

Dorrie smiled as she joined her, _So I'm itching to please you with a topical song  
And a few golden oldies and a little hoedown  
And I think I know how to make you feel  
We're one and the same now like a big flywheel_

Sofia smiled as she joined in, _I have seen the best of all those things you can't explain  
Wanderlust, I did not trust but I never did complain_

Recognizing another song that he had often sung with his mother, James smiled as he joined in, _So if it should please you, put away those blues  
Just settle on back now, I'll do my licks for you  
It's my own way and that's the way it goes  
You're a real good reason for a real good show_

Candice's smile was just as wide as she joined them, _I have seen the best of all those things you don't forget  
Wanderlust, I did not trust and I ain't been done in yet_

Amber smiled as she recognized another of her mother's favorite songs, and joined in too, _So if you got the dead end of the dealing shoe  
This is your last chance, man, we belong to you  
It's my own way and that's the way I feel  
We're one and the same now like a big flywheel_

Lucinda's smile was as wide as everyone's as she took the next verse, _So if it should please you, I have come to play  
A glad or a sad tune, I wrote along the way  
And a few good songs about the old highway  
I been around so long, Lord, I guess, I'm here to stay_

Everyone finished the song together, _We're one and the same now, let's take it away  
We're gonna take it real easy, let's take it away  
We're gonna take it real easy, take it away_

Roland smiled as he heard them. "Well, I take it your mission was successful?" he said as they landed in the courtyard.

"Yes, sir, we found all the ingredients we need for the potion, and it's brewing as we speak…or should I say sing," Dorrie replied.

"That's right, Your Majesty. Zanven said he's going to personally bring it to us when it's ready," Sandra agreed as they dismounted their horses. She then looked like she recalled something. "Oh, James, before I forget, did you learn the three phrases?"

"What three phrases?" James asked as the knights came over.

"The three phrases every squire, male or female, needs to know," Sandra replied. "One: 'Cover for me.' You use that one if you have too many things to do at the same time and your knight needs something done quickly. If that happens, find another person and ask him to help you out." James smiled and Sandra continued, "Two: 'Oh, good idea, Sir…' you'll use Sir Finnegan; I use Sir Avery, and I'll also be using Sir Maxwell." Roland and the knights were laughing to themselves as they listened to the conversation. Sandra grinned as she finished, "Three: 'It was like that when I got here!'"

"I think James already knows that one!" Roland grinned over at James. "Remember the chandelier you knocked over with the flying harness?"

 _Flashback_

 _"Time to go for a ride!" James cheered as he looped the rope around the knight and lifted the suit of armor off the ground. "Whoa!"_

 _The armor bumped into a chandelier. "Oops!" James gasped as it fell to the ground._

 _He saw Roland and two guards running up. "It was like that when I got here!" he blurted out._

 _End flashback_

"You wouldn't really do anything like that, would you?" Lucinda asked.

"Of course they wouldn't," Sir Maxwell smiled at Sandra. "Would you, milady?"

"Good idea, Sir Maxwell," Sandra replied with a smile.

"Don't you start that either, Little Prince," Sir Finnegan warned, but the smile on his face softened his stern tone.

"Good idea, Sir Finnegan," James grinned.

Everyone groaned at the jokes, then went off to find Ezekiel. Sandra took out the map her father had given her, and when they approached Orillia Castle, they saw movement in the nearby forest.

"Mischief managed!" Sandra whispered quickly, then after she hid the map from sight, she cast her own Patronus, a cat. As it streaked off to find Zanven, they were approached by someone wearing a hooded cloak.

"Swords and wands away now. All of you will come with me," the figure ordered.

The group was led to a large cave. "Lord Gray is waiting for you. Enter…" another hooded figure ordered.

"I wonder…" Sandra mused. She raised her voice. "Let me go in first and make sure it's safe for everyone."

"Very well," the figure replied.

Sandra gasped. "You'd let a poor defenseless girl go in that dark cave with who knows what lurking in the shadows?! What kind of person are you?!"

"I…I…" the figure stammered as some of the knights, including Sir Maxwell and Sir Finnegan, tsk-tsked him. He straightened up and pushed Sandra toward the knights. "I'm sorry; what was I thinking? You stay here, little lady, and I'll make sure the cave is safe."

The figure walked into the cave, and everyone heard shouts and sounds of fighting, as well as a yell of _"Crucio!"_

The group saw someone appear, and he had the first person, who was groaning in pain, by the shoulder. "Are you out of your mind?!" the new person demanded as he threw him to the ground and whipped off his own hood. "My sister used that same stupid joke when she and I were doing squire duty together! I didn't think it was funny that time either!"

"Zeke?" Sandra looked up. She got a good look at him, seeing his pale skin, red eyes, and long pale hands and fingers. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Just made myself look more powerful as I take over Orillia," Ezekiel smirked, his red eyes glowing wickedly.

"Very funny, Zeke, now where are Mom, Dad, and Zoe?" Sandra asked as she gripped her dagger in one hand, and her wand in the other.

Ezekiel smirked. "Oh, they're…around…"

Sandra looked around at her friends and the knights, clearly not liking what she was hearing. Everyone nodded in agreement. They had to find the Orillian royal family quickly, and see how they could stop Ezekiel.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some details in this chapter.**

 ** _If It Should Please You_** **by Gordon Lightfoot is not mine.**

 **Sandra's conversation with the cave guard was taken from an episode of Animaniacs.**

 **Butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and _Crucio_ are from Harry Potter.**

 **Sweet Skunks were mentioned in Buttercup Amber.**

 **Cave moss tea was first mentioned in The Fliegle Has Landed.**

 **Sandra's conversation with James about the things squires should know is taken from an episode of The Simpsons.**

 **Roland's flashback about James and the chandelier is from Sidekick Cleo.**


	7. Chapter 7

As the group walked along, Sandra tried to look around for her family. She suddenly saw Robert out of the corner of her eye, and before anyone could stop her, she ran over to him. "Dad!" she called. "Dad?" she asked again when Robert didn't reply. She suddenly gasped when she saw what he was doing, and wearing.

Robert was dressed in servants' garb, and he was walking toward the stables. Sandra caught his arm to stop him, then waved a hand in front of his blank face, but he didn't even blink. He just shrugged her hand off and continued on his way. She looked around, and saw that Patricia and Zoe were also wearing servants' clothes and cleaning the cave, as well as waiting on Ezekiel and his forces.

"Like my new servants?" Ezekiel asked, seeing his sister's stunned expression.

Once again, Sandra tried to hide her nervousness behind witty sarcasm. "Let me guess; you gave Dad a taste of his own medicine?"

"That's right," Ezekiel frowned, knowing that his nosy little sister had probably heard his sentence in the first place, but he gave her a companionable smile. "Now it's your turn, sister dear." He motioned Rose forward. "I think you know Rose. She helped me take them prisoner, and she cast the spell on them."

"So how's that school project of yours coming along?" Rose asked, producing the stone she'd used on Sandra's family again. "But we'll discuss your academics later. For now, any last words?"

"How about this?" Sandra asked, "I wish to be invisible…and small!" When she was out of sight, she sprinted away.

"Find her!" Ezekiel bellowed, "The person who brings my sister to me, alive, will be rewarded!"

Rose turned to the hooded figure at her side. "Faron, we'd better find her. Let's go."

The person next to her took their hood off, revealing a girl with tanned skin, white hair, and lilac colored eyes. "We never had trouble keeping people to practice spells on before now." Faron was one of Rose's friends, and she was always helping her learn spells.

"And are you all right? If you're not up to finding Princess Sandra, you can go back to guarding her family," Rose asked, seeing Faron clutch her chest and wincing in pain.

"I'll be fine," Faron assured her. "It will take more than the Cruciatus curse to put me down…But I might have to write down that joke Princess Sandra used so I can use it if I'm ever in a tight spot. She's very clever and has a way with words."

"Oh yes, I'm familiar with Princess Sandra's talent for writing," Rose smiled. When the royal family had been in Lewiston once before, Rose had asked Sandra to help her with a poem for a present for her mother.

As Rose and Faron searched for Sandra, they shared a few memories of learning magic from Ivy, and Faron's mother Cia. Faron's family was from the neighboring witch and warlock village of Ravenna, and this was one of Rose's favorite places to come and learn magic.

From where she was hiding in a nearby bush, Sandra watched as they neared her hiding place. She heard their conversation and saw Rose take the stone out and wave it toward her family again. Suddenly, the stone fell out of her hand and rolled away.

"No!" Rose gasped. She frowned, then shook her head. "Well, no matter. The spell's powerful enough to keep them under it without the stone. After all, my mother said the stone was just for show."

Seeing the stone out of the corner of her eye, Sandra had an idea. Her voice was no more than a whisper as she made herself big again. She lay flat on the ground so nobody would see her or the sparkly aura. She sighed in relief that she was still invisible, but gasped when they turned. She threw another rock far away from her hiding place, and when they turned away, Sandra picked up the stone Rose had dropped and sprinted over to her friends.

"Did you find them? What happened? Are you okay?" James started pelting her with questions when they saw Sandra's footprints appear in front of them.

"Give the lady some room, Prince James," Sir Maxwell advised as Sandra made herself visible again. "She's had quite a fright just now."

"I learned that Mom, Dad, and Zoe are under a spell. They're working as Zeke's servants. I also saw Rose waving this stone around, and they started doing what she said," Sandra said as she produced the stone.

"I remember seeing something like this," Candice spoke up. "When I was with Maleficent, she said stones like these would put people under a variety of spells."

"Did she tell you how to lift the spell?" Sandra asked.

"Yes she did. But I'm going to need you, Lucinda, and Dorrie to help me with it, since we all have wands," Candice replied. She then whispered to Sandra, Lucinda, and Dorrie, and they each gave an approving nod.

The girls slipped over to where the Orillian Royal family were still working around the tent. Rose and Faron saw them, and started to run over, but Candice stepped forward.

"Sandra, I don't think you or Lucinda ever saw this," she smiled. She concentrated, and was surrounded by a powerful white light. When she emerged from it, Lucinda and Sandra saw that she looked like a good version of Maleficent, complete with the horns, staff, and outfit, but all in white. She aimed her staff at Robert, Patricia, and Zoe.

"Since Maleficent created Candice, one of her abilities is turning into a good version of her," Dorrie explained. "And I can turn into a werewolf. This comes around in my family every ten or so generations."

"Just when I didn't think you could get any cooler, you go and prove me wrong!" Sandra grinned.

Candice smiled. "Thank you, Sandra, now…shall we, ladies?"

Lucinda whipped her wand out. "Yes we shall!"

Dorrie, Lucinda, Candice, and Sandra aimed their wands at the Orillian royal family, and chanted together, "The strength of evil is good as none, which stands before four hearts as one!"

Robert, Patricia, and Zoe fell to the ground as the girls kept chanting. They watched as a black and white mist left their bodies.

Candice quickly changed back to normal. "We'd best keep this between us, Sandy," she added.

"What happens here stays here. I won't tell anyone about this, so don't worry about it," Sandra said the phrase she often used when people wanted to confide in her.

Robert, Patricia, and Zoe started stirring. The girls helped them up, then led them over to the knights.

"Sandra…" Robert started.

"Save your strength, your Majesty," Lucinda said soothingly.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"It's okay, Zoe. Just get some rest and we'll take care of everything," Sandra nodded toward her friends.

Suddenly, as they were exiting the cave, they heard a yell of, "NO! You lost me my servants!" Ezekiel raised his hands, shooting a powerful blast of magic at them.

 _"Protego!"_ Lucinda cast a Shield charm between the royal family and Ezekiel.

"Dorrie! Candice! Look out!" Sandra shouted. She managed to block the curse her friends were about to be hit with, but they heard a small explosion as a strong burst of magic hit her wand. "No!" she cried out as it was damaged beyond repair. She bit her lip as she stared at the pieces. "Well, I've still got a sword…wait…Candice, can I borrow your wand for a second?"

"What do you plan to do?" Candice asked.

"I saw you use this spell once, so I thought I'd try it," Sandra said as she took Candice's wand and aimed it at the broken pieces. "Beware, foreswear, return my wand back to normal."

"Nice try, Sandra, but if your wand sustained that much damage, I don't think a spell like that will help," Candice said when nothing happened and she took her wand back.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Sir Maxwell asked.

"Couldn't be better," Sandra sighed, feeling guilty about the wand that Dorrie and Candice giving her being broken.

"It wasn't your fault," Dorrie consoled her.

"And you did have a good idea," Sofia added.

"It's just that evil can sometimes be very quick," Candice pointed out. "Best not to blame yourself."

"Sandra, look out!" Amber suddenly shouted, pulling her away from an attack. "I know I'm scared of needles and sharp objects, but I'll help you!"

When Amber said that, her amulet glowed. A princess appeared next to her. "I'll help you too, hon," she smiled.

"Tiana!" the girls gasped.

"That's right. And since Amber here put someone else first, she's got herself a gift too," Tiana nodded toward Amber's amulet, which was glowing again. "Rapunzel will be mighty proud of you."

"You mean…and did I just-?" Amber asked. She clutched her amulet and murmured, "I wish to be invisible!" She vanished from sight, then made herself visible again.

Sandra smiled. "Welcome to the club, Amber! Now, what do you say we get invisible and take on Zeke?"

"We'll help you too!" a voice came from beneath them. Sandra and Amber looked around, and they saw Beth, Zoeanna, and Ambre.

"Ambre, it's good to see you, bud," Sandra said as she stroked him. "But you and your friends need to stay safe. I don't want you getting hurt."

"My friends and I have got a plan on how to distract Ezekiel," Ambre started, and he introduced Sandra and Amber to Beth and Zoeanna.

"Wow! Your name's almost like my sister's name!" Sandra said as she collected her mother's knife and let Zoeanna shake her fingers.

"Zoe said something like that to me too!" Zoeanna smiled.

"That's nice, but what's your idea?" Amber asked.

"Beth and I, being cats, can distract Ezekiel, since he claims to be allergic," Ambre started.

"Claims to be?" Beth repeated.

Ambre explained that Sandra loved cats and always wanted one, but Ezekiel was allergic to cats. Sandra had always said that he just wanted attention and the allergies were all in his head.

Beth smiled. "Okay, Ambre, but be careful."

"Of course. I may be a few years younger than you but I've had my share of scrapes and run-ins with scary animals," Ambre agreed.

"And besides, he was fixed when he was six months old, so don't get any ideas," Sandra whispered. She and Amber clutched their amulets and whispered, "I wish to be invisible!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Sandra and Amber went off in search of Ezekiel.

As he watched their footprints walk away, Ambre turned to Beth and Zoeanna. "I have an idea too. But we're going to have to go after Spike."

"Spike?" Beth asked.

"Zeke's dachshund," Ambre explained.

"But dogs are evil!" Zoeanna protested.

"Sandra would agree with you about that," Ambre purred, "but don't worry, Zoeanna; Beth and I will protect you."

Zoeanna smiled in relief, and she, Beth, and Ambre went off in search of Spike.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to TheDisneyFan365 for helping with some of the details in this chapter, and letting me borrow their original character Faron.**

 **Faron's mother Cia belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Thanks also to theblindwriter95 for helping with some details for this chapter.**

 **Candice's ability to turn into a good version of Maleficent was first mentioned in chapter 43 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie, as was Dorrie's ability to turn into a werewolf.**

 **"You lost me my servants!" is similar to what Lucius Malfoy said in Chamber of Secrets when he unintentionally freed Dobby.**

 ** _Beware, foreswear_** **is a spell used in Descendants.**

 **Amber's fear of needles and sharp objects was first mentioned in chapter 2 of my story Royal Blood.**

 **Protego is from Harry Potter.**

 **And how will Tiana help our friends? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

After scouting the area for Ezekiel, and not being able to find him, and figuring he'd probably gone back to the cave where he'd kept the Orillian royal family before, Sandra and Amber regrouped with their friends and made themselves visible again. At the same time, after searching Sandra's map for a safe place to start making plans, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Candice used their magic to transport everyone in their group to Ambre's secret room. At first, Sandra was concerned because Robert told her that he, Patricia, and Zoe had been captured outside the room, but Robert assured her that there were a few other empty rooms around Ambre's hideout, so even if Ezekiel and his forces came looking for them again, they wouldn't find anyone.

Suddenly, a large silver horse appeared in front of them. "It's ready. Meet me in the castle kitchen and we'll talk," the Patronus, speaking in Zanven's voice, instructed.

"You got it, Zanven," Sandra acknowledged.

Using the map to find clear paths to the kitchen, everyone arrived safely. Zanven, as well as Cedric's parents, were waiting for them. "Greetings, King Robert, it's good to see you again," Goodwin bowed to him.

"Goodwin, Winifred. It's been a long time," Robert smiled as he bowed back, then kissed Winifred's hand.

"You know them?" Sandra asked.

"Goodwin the Great was my private potions tutor when I went to Royal Prep," Robert replied. "We've known each other for a long time."

"That's great, Dad, but how do we use Zanven's potion to cure Zeke? This actually smells really good, but how does it help us?" Sandra asked as she smelled the sweet-scented potion.

"This potion has to be ingested," Goodwin explained.

"But how do we get Ezekiel to swallow it?" Sofia asked.

"We'll trick him," Zanven smiled.

Sandra frowned. "Zanven, this isn't like what you and I do to get Zoe to take medicine when she gets sick. This is trying to get Ezekiel back to normal."

"I can hear you, Sandra!" Zoe pouted.

"Sandra, I know what you're saying, but be nice," Patricia chided.

"Sorry, Zoe. And Mom," Sandra grinned over at them, then having an idea of her own, got out some of her cookbooks. "Wait a minute. If you ingest something, that means you eat it. Maybe we could make something he likes and lace it with the antidote."

"What are some of his favorite foods? I notice you've got some cookbooks, so he must like what you make," Tiana asked.

"I asked him about that once. He told me, and I quote, 'he'd sell the family for buttermilk pie,'" Sandra grinned as everyone laughed. "I found the recipe in Lewiston's library when the family and I went up there once, I copied it, and I made it for his birthday."

"That's a start, hon," Tiana smiled. "What else does he like?"

"You name the spicy food, he eats it," Sandra's grin faded. "I may be a great cook, but I can't tolerate that stuff, so I always have to be careful when the chefs make something like that."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll copy down some of my own classic dishes for you, and you can make them as spicy as you want," Tiana said as she started getting ingredients out.

As Tiana and Sandra started working on the food, Beth, Zoeanna, and Ambre finally saw Spike in the hallway. "Ambre! Time to chase the kitty!" Spike barked when he saw him.

"For once, you have a good idea, Spike," Ambre murmured. He turned to Beth and Zoeanna. "Let's do this, ladies."

Beth knew it was wrong to tease anyone, but she knew that it was important that they get Spike to chase them. Slowly she took a deep breath. "Slowpoke! You can't get us!" she teased him. Beside her, Zoeanna giggled, but she sounded nervous. She gulped before anxiously staring into space.

"Come on, Zoeanna! Don't back down on us now!" Ambre yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Don't you see, Ambre?" Beth said, holding her friend in her paws. "She's extremely nervous! She's always been scared of dogs. I understand she's smaller than the both of us, but dogs aren't that much of a big deal to most rodents like her."

"And you're telling me this _now_ _?!"_ Ambre demanded. "I know Sandra's not crazy about big dogs either, but she's okay with little dogs like him! And Spike chased me when I first came to the castle, but at least we tried to stay away from each other! Even if we did work together when we had to!"

"Listen, Ambre, Zoeanna's had it rough for the past seven years," Beth tried to explain, "She lost her parents when she was three, and nearly drowned two months ago because of someone who was not exactly the nicest cat on the planet-"

"So you're saying?" Ambre interrupted.

"We need to get her calm," Beth instructed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Zoeanna; I didn't know," Ambre apologized.

"You couldn't have known, but how do you plan on getting her to calm down?" Beth asked.

"I think I know a way," Ambre purred, and began to sing.

Ambre: _Whenever I feel frightened  
And want to run and shout  
I have a little thing I do  
To help me mellow out  
I let go of my terror  
Stop feeling so distraught  
Forget what made me so scared  
And think a sunny thought_

 _Like chasing my ribbons_  
 _Playing with Zoe's braids_  
 _Singing with Sandra_  
 _Watching Dazzleball games_  
 _Summertime picnics that last all day long_  
 _Being with Soldier when he breaks out in song_

 _These sunny thoughts always help to remind me_  
 _That I can put those bad feelings behind me._

"Now you try it! What are some things you and Beth like, Zoeanna?" Ambre asked.

Zoeanna: _Acting silly with Aunt Sarah, Cousin Justin and Uncle Drake_  
Beth: _Listening to blue jays_  
Zoeanna: _Playing with Jessica and Faith_  
Beth: _Being together_  
Zoeanna: _With family and friends_  
Beth: _Seeing a rainbow when a storm ends_

Ambre: _These sunny thoughts_  
Beth and Zoeanna: _Always help to remind us._  
All three: _That we can leave those bad feeling behind us.  
That's how we leave those bad feelings way, way, way behind us._

Hearing the singing, Spike bounded toward them. "More cats!"

"Put Zoeanna on my back and let's get out of here!" Ambre shouted.

With Zoeanna holding on for dear life on Ambre's back, he and Beth ran as fast as they could, teasing Spike as they went.

Spike had almost caught up with them, when he saw someone appear in front of them. "Cats! Cats! Cats-new friends!" he cheered. He started jumping up and down on his short legs as Dorrie and Candice appeared, and Dorrie made a cage around him.

"I'm sorry to do that to you, Spike, but you're going to help us now," Dorrie said as she and Candice carried the cage back to her friends.

Spike looked around when he heard a voice from the last time he visited Enchancia Castle. "Miss Dorrie!" he tried to lick her fingers through the cage bars.

"You two know each other?" Candice asked.

"Spike and I met when the royal family had to dog-sit Spike for a few days. The two of us were also in one of James' stories that Lucinda brought to life," Dorrie explained.

"That must have been fun," Candice sounded a little envious.

"Maybe when this is over, we'll see if James can write another story and have Lucinda put you in it," Dorrie suggested.

"I like stories! I'll help you-squirrel!" Spike bumped against the cage bars as he tried to get out when he saw a squirrel run past them.

"Squirrel later," Dorrie chuckled. "Duty first."

"Aw, okay," Spike said, disappointed.

Dorrie and Candice smiled as they carried the cage back to their friends. However, they wondered how Ezekiel would react when he saw that one of his allies was with his enemies.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details for this chapter.**

 **Thanks also to theblindwriter95 for helping with some of the details for this chapter.**

 **The song Ambre, Beth, and Zoeanna sing is a different version of the song Sunny Thoughts, which was in Stormy Lani.**

 **Dorrie's memories of dog-sitting Spike and being in one of James's stories are from my story The Enchancian Canine Caper.**

 **Spike's excitement over seeing a squirrel is from the movie Up.**

 **If anyone is interested in the buttermilk pie recipe, PM me and I'll send it to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Dorrie and Candice brought Spike back to their friends, he looked around at everyone from the cage. "Why am I still in a cage?"

"So you don't run off," Sandra replied, "You're going to help us now, Spike-a-roo."

"But what about Zeke?" Spike asked.

"What about Zeke?" Candice repeated as she waved her wand over him. After chanting a few spells, she nodded in satisfaction. "Well, he's not under any sort of spell like your family was, so that's a good sign."

"But…" Dorrie prompted her.

"We still need to find a way to get Ezekiel back to normal. He'll be expecting us to try something. And he won't be happy when he learns that we have Spike," Candice finished her thought.

At the same time, Beth, Zoeanna, and Ambre saw that they had lost Spike. "How long is this ride?" Zoeanna asked. She could barely hang onto Ambre's fur anymore. He wasn't a tree, but she didn't want to hurt him with her claws, which were small but sharp if she were to pull them out.

"It's over, Zoeanna. We lost Spike long ago," Ambre answered. "I think I saw some of Sandra's friends take him."

"Good riddance," Beth stated. She carefully took Zoeanna off Ambre's back. "Are you all right, Zoeanna?"

"Am I all right?! I'm fine!" Zoeanna giggled. "Just wait until we get home, Beth! Charles and Aunt Sarah are going to be so surprised when we tell them about this adventure!"

Chuckling, Beth shook her head. She glanced around the room, seeing pots and pans around every corner, and cooking utensils. "Looks like someone's been cooking," she said. Beth smiled softly. "I smell pies…and…is that soup?"

"No soup for you! Forget the pies!" Ambre said. He was twirling one of his whiskers, which reminded Beth of her late father Bernard. "It looks to be some sort of trap."

"Maybe for…what was his name again, Ambre? Ezekiel?" Zoeanna guessed.

"Yes, it does look like Sandra's cooking up some kind of trouble for Ezekiel again," Ambre purred.

As Beth, Zoeanna, and Ambre looked around the kitchen, Lucinda had come up with an idea of her own. "I thought of another way we could get close to Ezekiel to give him the antidote: Polyjuice Potion."

"Okay, but where are we going to get the hairs so we can trade places with some of Zeke's forces?" Sandra asked, swatting James' hand away from the pies and telling him she'd make another one that wasn't laced with Zanven's potion for him. "And how will we be getting the food to him?"

"Leave that to us," a new voice spoke up. Everyone looked around and saw Carol of the Arrow, and the Merry Band. Carol smiled. "It's good to see you again, Princess Sandra."

"We've been keeping an eye on you," Jane agreed. "And we want you in our Merry Band…if it's okay with you, Carol?"

"But aren't you just based in Enchancia? I mean, I'll join if you want me to," Sandra hesitated.

"That's the spirit, Princess Sandra! And it doesn't matter where you live, you can help anyone anywhere at any time," Carol smiled, "And Jane, you're doing just fine."

"It'll be great having another person in the Merry Band," Lucinda smiled. As they had been talking, she had quietly Apparated back to Enchancia Castle, found her Invisibility Cloak, and quietly Apparated back to the group. "Sorry I sneaked off like that, but I thought of something I could use to help you. I inherited this Invisibility Cloak from my birth parents. I also went to the kitchen, and Sof's and my workshop, and put a sleeping potion on these cupcakes. We'll leave them out so some of Ezekiel's forces can find them, then we'll…shall we say, fill in for them?" She disappeared under the cloak with the cupcakes and sneaked off.

A while later, Lucinda came back with some hairs from some of Ezekiel's forces. She poured some Polyjuice Potion into several goblets she'd conjured, and put a few hairs from some of Ezekiel's forces in each of them. "I took everyone who ate a cupcake to a cave a mile or so away from here so they can't barge in on us, and the Polyjuice potion's effects will last about an hour, and the sleeping potion's will last until the end of the day…better safe than sorry," she explained. She then took up a goblet which had ginger-colored potion in it. "Who's ready?" she asked.

"I'll do it," Sandra volunteered, picking up a goblet that had a black and white colored potion in it.

"Me too!" James spoke up, picking up a goblet that had a brown colored potion in it.

"I always did wonder about this," Amber admitted, taking a goblet with lilac colored potion.

"Cheers!" Lucinda, Sandra, James, and Amber clinked their goblets, swallowed the potion, and in a few moments, Rose, Faron, and two of Ezekiel's forces stood before the group.

"I'm coming with you too," Tiana spoke up after she put the finished food on several trays.

"But we don't have any Polyjuice Potion left for you," Lucinda, who was disguised as a ginger-haired girl, wearing a black dress and hooded cloak, spoke up.

"I think it's okay," Sandra, who was disguised as Rose, assured her, "Zeke never paid attention to the legendary princesses, so he wouldn't know who Tiana is. And we'll take Spike back with us. Amber and I can tell Zeke that he ran off, so we're going to guard him. We can take him to the cave that Mom, Dad, and Zoe were in."

"Good idea, Sandra, but I should say something to Spike first," Dorrie aimed her wand at Spike and murmured, _"Obliviate!"_ As Spike slumped to the cage floor, she murmured over him, "You won't remember a thing from the past half hour. You were scouting around, but got distracted by a squirrel. The only people you saw when you came back were Rose, Faron, and their companions, who met up with you."

A short time later, Amber, James, Lucinda, Sandra, Tiana, and Carol and the Merry Band were approaching Ezekiel's hideout. Sandra led Spike out and addressed the guard on duty, telling him that she and "Faron" had found Spike as she and some of the others had been looking for the Orillian royal family.

"Dumb mutt must have run off," the guard shrugged, nodding to her and Amber.

"But at least we found him," Sandra assured him, "We also ran into someone who can help with the preparations for Lord Gray's victory celebration." She suppressed a shudder at the words 'Lord Gray', but she brought Tiana forward.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"Tiana, owner of Tiana's Palace," Tiana smiled, "I brought some food for your little party."

The guard grinned as he sampled one of Tiana's beignets. "This is awesome!" he mumbled around a mouthful. "Go on in!"

Ezekiel was just as impressed with the food and Tiana's offer. "Very good," he said as he tried a spoonful of gumbo. "Rose, Faron, help her set up."

As they helped Tiana set up the food, Amber asked if they could try some of it as well. Tiana smiled and had Sandra set up a separate table for the food that hadn't been laced with the antidote. They had put some of what they made in different colored pans and bowls, so just in case someone wanted to try something, they'd know which ones would be safe for them.

"Brown means it's safe, hon," Tiana whispered, "Orange means don't touch it."

At the same time, Carol and the Merry Band appeared before Ezekiel. Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice were also with them, but wore hooded cloaks so they wouldn't be recognized. Lucinda, of course, was concealed under her Invisibility Cloak. "While everyone's eating, why don't my friends and I provide some entertainment?" Carol suggested.

"Go ahead," Ezekiel shrugged, but he knew some of his forces enjoyed music. He'd never been a fan of singing, but he'd try to tolerate it for now.

Carol smiled, and she and the Merry Band started one of their favorite songs.

Carol: _When I was just a little lass  
I saw something amiss  
So I picked up my bow and said_  
 _How can I help with this?_

 _I drew my arrow back  
And watched it fly so far astray  
But I did not give up  
Oh, no I didn't run away_

 _See problems pop up left and right  
So if there's one you're viewin'  
Don't just stand there, lend a hand  
Wherever trouble's brewin'_

 _It may be harder than you thought  
To save the day from ruin  
But any deed for those in need  
Well, that's a deed worth doin'_

Carol and Merry Band of Helping Hands: _Any deed for those in need  
Well, that's a deed worth doin'_

Carol smiled as she heard "Rose" and "Faron" singing along, and she invited them to join in.

Carol: _So whether it's a simple act  
Or feat of derring-do  
It just takes one to earn your way  
Into our merry crew_

Amber: _But look how great you're doing  
You don't need somebody new_

Carol: _We always need an extra hand_

Sandra: _Well, here's an extra two_

Sandra, Carol and Merry Band of Helping Hands: _Cause problems pop up left and right  
So if there's one you're viewin'  
Don't just stand there, lend a hand  
Wherever trouble's brewin'_

 _It may be harder than you thought  
To save the day from ruin  
But any deed for those in need  
Well, that's a deed worth doin'_

Carol: _Yes, any deed_

Sandra: _For those in need_

Sandra, Carol and Merry Band of Helping Hands: _Well, that's a deed worth doin'  
Oh!_

Ezekiel rolled his eyes as he reached for the slice of pie Tiana set out for him. "Cute, now as soon as I finish my pie, I'm off to talk to Dad about the terms of surrender," As he ate the pie, he felt his eyes grow heavy. He couldn't stop the yawn from coming, either. "Or maybe I'll close my eyes for a second…"

As Ezekiel fell asleep, a strange glow surrounded him. Everyone watched as his features slowly returned to normal. At the same time, his forces were also feeling strange and falling asleep.

"Okay, now that they're sleeping, I'll summon Dad," Sandra volunteered as her Polyjuice Potion wore off.

"And maybe we can try some of this," James, who was also back to normal, added, going over to a pie that hadn't been laced with the antidote. "No sense letting this go to waste!"

As they helped themselves to the food, Sofia and her friends wondered how long it would take for the antidote to kick in, if Ezekiel and his forces would be all right, and what was going to happen to them afterward.

 **Author's notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details in this chapter.**

 **Thanks also to theblindwriter95 for helping with some of the details in this chapter.**

 **Thanks as well to TheDisneyFan365 for helping with some of the details in this chapter.**

 **Ambre's "No soup for you" is from Seinfeld (The Soup Nazi).**

 **Polyjuice Potion, Apparating, Invisibility Cloaks, and Obliviate are from Harry Potter.**

 **Any Deed For Those In Need was featured in Carol of the Arrow.**

 **Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice's wearing hooded cloaks came from Finding Clover.**

 ** _"Cheers!" Lucinda, Sandra, James, and Amber clinked their goblets, swallowed the potion, and in a few moments, Rose, Faron, and two of Ezekiel's forces stood before the group._** **This is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

 **If anyone is interested in the Buttermilk Pie, Gumbo, or Beignet recipes, PM me and I'll send them to you.**


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Ezekiel woke up to find himself in the castle dungeon, back to his normal self, but with a magic restraining band around his wrist. "What's going on here? What's this?" he asked, looking around in bewilderment.

"This is something you'll be needing for where you're going," Constable Ryan replied as he and the guards arrived to escort Ezekiel to a magical tribunal to face the charges against him.

"I'm sorry, Ezekiel, but you brought this on yourself," Aleena said softly, since she had put the band on him.

After some deliberation, the magical tribunal found Ezekiel guilty of using an Unforgivable Curse on several people, as well as for trying to take over Orillia. He was sentenced to spend the next fifty years in Azkaban.

"Wait a minute; what about Spike?" Zoe asked, looking down at the dog as her brother was led away.

"That's right; Spike didn't really do anything wrong, and Candice said he wasn't under the Imperius Curse," Sandra agreed as she and Zoe scratched his head and behind his ears.

"Neither of you need to worry. He'll be well looked after in the royal mansion," Robert assured them. "And any time you want, we can always go and visit him."

From where she was seated next to him, Aleena sadly bowed her head. "I'm sorry, your Majesty; I should have kept that potion hidden from everyone until I knew exactly how it worked, and if I could find the antidote myself."

"It's not your fault," Zanven soothed her, "I tried to do as much research as I could on it, but I kept getting distracted with my other duties."

"Neither of you knew this would happen," Candice repeated what she said to Sandra, "It's best not to blame yourself."

"You're right, of course, young lady," Zanven smiled.

"Maybe you could come to Orillia sometime and help me with my other potions as well," Aleena agreed. "I hear you have a copy of Maleficent's spell book, and you use the spells for good. I'd like to see some of them, and maybe use them in my own work."

Candice smiled. "I'd like that, and I'll be happy to let you see them."

At the same time, messengers from Orillia had been sent to the cave where Lucinda had hidden Rose, Faron, and the others whose hair had been in the Polyjuice Potion. They, along with everyone who had fallen victim to Ezekiel's Imperius Curse, were all sent to Mystic Meadows, where Goodwin, Winifred, Zanven, and Aleena conducted magical tests on them, and found that the curse had been lifted from all of them.

A few days later, following the battle, and Ezekiel's sentencing, everyone who had taken part in the fight was honored. Sofia, Sandra, James, Dorrie, Amber, Candice, and Lucinda all received Orillia's highest honor for bravery, the Orillia Shield, a bronze shield-shaped medal on a dark red ribbon. When they went up on the stage, they were surprised to see Sandra actually wearing a dress. It was a similar style to the one Sofia was wearing, but it was red. They knew she was partial to blouses and skirts, but she told them that she did wear dresses when she had to.

"That looks really nice, Sandra," Sofia commented.

"You should wear dresses more often," Amber agreed.

"We'll see, Amber," Sandra replied, but she thought, _'And of course, we'll see means 'not bloody likely!"_

"Your majesty, Dorrie and I have something for Sandra too," Candice spoke up. She turned to her friend. "Zanven and Aleena worked with us to make a new wand for you." She handed Sandra a box and described it. "Hawthorn wood, phoenix feather core, twelve-and-a-half inches."

"Thank you, guys," Sandra smiled as she shot some sparks into the air to test it. "I'll be sure to be careful with this new wand."

"We know you will, but you know it was just an accident with the other one," Dorrie smiled.

"And now, let me change into something more appropriate for this party, and I'll be good to go," Sandra continued, waving her wand over her head. Instantly, her dress changed into a red and gray shirt with a dragon on the front, and a black hat, skirt, and boots. "Sir Avery, Sir Maxwell, when I'm not commandeering the karaoke machine, I'll be helping both of you!"

"That goes for me too, Sir Finnegan!" James called.

"Go sing your heart out, Little Prince," Sir Finnegan chuckled from where he was sharing stories with the other knights, "I think I'll be all right on my own for a while!" He always liked it when James sang as he worked.

"As will I, milady," Sir Maxwell smiled.

"Have fun, Princess Sandy!" Sir Avery called after her.

"Sandra, I wanted to ask you, do you attend Hexley Hall part time, too?" Candice asked. "I just wondered because your shirt is red, and has a dragon on it. That's the color and symbol of Pepperton House, where Dorrie and I are in."

"I don't, but a friend of mine goes there," Sandra replied. "She sometimes invites me to a party or a game day, and I won this shirt when I participated in one of the contests."

"I thought I saw you there one time! You were beating everyone in a word scramble. I waved to you, but I don't think you saw me," Dorrie recalled how Sandra beat the competition.

"And between us, I'm really more Waldgrave House material, but I do look pretty good in red!" Sandra joked.

"What house is your friend in?" Candice asked.

"Shawna's in Stryker," Sandra replied as her father came forward. "She's also the Keeper on Stryker's Quidditch team."

"My friends," Robert addressed the crowd, "On behalf of my family, I would like to once more thank those who assisted us in our hour of need. I'd also like to announce that I've just received word that all those who fell victim to Ezekiel's Imperius Curse are back to normal, they have no injuries or memories of what happened-"

"You're welcome!" Lucinda joked softly, having modified their memories as they left Mystic Meadows.

"And they have gone back to their homes," Robert continued. "That said, it's best that this be put behind us. Now, shall we start the celebration?" Everyone cheered, Zanven brought out an enchanted karaoke machine, waved his wand over it, and as the music started, they all joined in the song.

 _Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong_

Sofia grinned at Amber, Candice, Dorrie, and Lucinda. "We do this with the Buttercups all the time!"

"That's the first song squires, male or female, learn when they help their knights!" James added, Sandra nodding at his side. "Of course, Amber and I learned this from Mom and Dad!" He smiled at the memory of singing this with Roland and Melinda, and he knew Amber was thinking about that as well, judging by her smile.

 _Was in the spring  
Then spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along_

 _Hands, touching hands  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you_

 _Sweet Caroline_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bah-bah-bah!)  
 _Good times never seemed so good_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: So good! So good! So good!)  
 _I'd be inclined_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bah-bah-bah!)  
 _To believe they never would  
But now I_

 _Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely  
We filled it up with only two  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm holding you_

 _One, touching one  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you_

 _Sweet Caroline_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bah-bah-bah!)  
 _Good times never seemed so good_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: So good! So good! So good!)  
 _I'd be inclined_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bah-bah-bah!)  
 _To believe they never would  
Oh no, no_

 _Sweet Caroline_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bah-bah-bah!)  
 _Good times never seemed so good_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: So good! So good! So good!)  
 _Sweet Caroline_ (Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Bah-bah-bah!)  
 _I believe they never could_

 _Sweet Caroline_

As everyone applauded, Sofia saw someone moving in the back. She motioned for her friends to follow her, and they saw Tiana, Beth, and Zoeanna preparing to leave.

"You're going already?" Amber asked as she and Sandra introduced James, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice to Beth and Zoeanna, and told them how they helped out.

"Yes. We're glad to have been able to help you," Beth smiled. "It was so nice meeting all of you. And we already said our goodbyes to King Robert, Queen Patricia, and Zoe before the party started." She smiled as Ambre came up for a hug.

"I know I'm supposed to stay out of sight, but I wanted to say goodbye, too," he purred.

"That's fine, but at least you're not near King Roland," Dorrie assured him as she stroked him.

"It's all in his head!" Ambre purred as he nuzzled her.

"I'll be sure to tell that to Creamy!" Candice joked, referring to her own kitten friend.

Beth and Zoeanna giggled as they disappeared. They knew their friends would love hearing about this adventure.

Tiana smiled as she beckoned to Amber and Sandra. "I've got to be on my way as well. But I hope you all enjoy the food I set out. It took several days to make, and I'm glad you were both there to help me. It was a pleasure helping you out with your problem, too. Amber, like I said, Rapunzel will be mighty proud of you for all you did."

Amber smiled. "Thank you, Tiana."

"Any time, sweetie," Tiana smiled, then she gave Sandra a few sheets of paper. "And Sandra, I copied down a few of my favorite recipes for you. We cooks have to stick together!"

"Thank you, Tiana," Sandra smiled as she took the papers, and handed her a few of her own. "I've written down some of my favorite recipes for you, too."

Tiana grinned as she took the papers. "I think these will be a big hit in my restaurant!"

When Tiana had gone, Sofia turned to her friends. "Well, should we go up and sing something ourselves?"

"Let's do it!" James grinned.

"Yes!" Amber cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Sandra smiled.

"I think we all know the answer to that, Sof!" Dorrie grinned.

"I'm in!" Candice agreed.

"Me too!" Lucinda added.

"Well, since we're all in agreement, let's get up there!" Sofia grinned.

Sofia and her friends took the stage, and over applause and cheers, they started one of their favorite songs. As they sang, they were happy that everything was going to be all right now.

The End

 **Author's notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details on this chapter.**

 **Thanks also to theblindwriter95 for helping with some of the details on this chapter.**

 **Thanks as well to TheDisneyFan365 for helping with some details on this chapter.**

 ** _Sweet Caroline_** **by Neil Diamond is not mine.**

 **Pepperton, Stryker, and Waldgrave Houses are all mentioned in chapter 3 of Dorrie Book 2.**

 **Sandra's friend Shawna was mentioned in chapter 2 of my story Pet Stories.**

 **Azkaban, Quidditch and the Keeper position are from Harry Potter.**

 **Sandra's talent for word scrambles, and how she beat her opponent in a game, was mentioned in my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend.**

 **Creamy is the kitten I made up for Candice in Niagara14301's story Dorrie.**

 **"We'll see, Amber," Sandra replied, but she thought, _'And of course, we'll see means 'not bloody likely!"_ This is based on something James said in chapter 2 of my story The Day the Music Died: "Yeah…later…" _'And of course, later means 'not in this lifetime!_"**

 **Wow, another story has come to an end. Thank you for all your awesome reviews. This was another fun story to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
